


【柚天】神奇宝贝

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊梗的来源是今天甜那个抖音的“你是哪个神奇宝贝”。gpf的时候有人给牛丢了几个精灵球，所以……＊感谢大家这么久的陪伴，今天请大家吃糖。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【柚天】神奇宝贝

“我说天儿啊，你在鼓捣啥呢？再不吃我可吃完结账了。”老父亲江哥看他戳手机戳的不亦乐乎，一旁放着的筷子都没动几下，更别提面前点的这些菜了。

失去了宠爱的菜品仿佛失去了自己的灵魂。

“别催，我把这两句话回完就吃。”金博洋头都没抬在手机上戳来戳去的。

金杨抬头瞅了他一眼，也不知道在和谁聊天呢。

没一分钟他还真就放下了手机认认真真地吃起饭来。

“干嘛这么看着我？”金博洋觉得自己要被江哥盯出来个洞。

“没啥，就想看看从总决赛回来之后的天总有什么变化，毕竟……一个月了。”金杨夹起眼前的菜说到。

“能有啥？活动，换新鞋，训练，哦，对了，另外看看其他人的全国赛比成什么样。”金博洋说的倒是很认真。

GPF比完之后他们便从意大利飞回了北京，除了一起跑去天津参加了第六届大众冰雪季的开幕式之外，他和江哥他们几乎就没碰过面。

“你还有这个闲情逸致看其他人的国内赛呢？”金杨反问。

“咋没有？”金博洋答到。“知己知彼嘛，”

“那我要夸你一句你还挺长心？没沉迷卡丁车无法自拔呢。”金杨说话毫不留情。

“卡丁车咋了，多好玩。”金博洋倒不理他那些话。

各国的全国赛他也就是看看分数，了解了解基本情况，毕竟对他来说，全俄看的是热闹，全法看的是波涛，全日看的是揪心，全韩看的是身高。

他又有啥不能关注的。

“嗯，是，好玩。”金杨看他那样子就知道他不想让他提某个人。

今年要不是为了年后的十四冬，正常这个时间也应该是刚刚比完全锦的。

为了更好地办十四冬，今年全锦的比赛时间提前到9月，参加的人确实不太多，完全比不了前几年。

不过其他国家全国锦标赛的情况也各有不同，就拿全韩的比赛来说，车俊焕要从地区赛开始比，就算只有他一个，也要和自己比一场才能结束。

这种操作简直可以称之为迷惑行为。

而且原本以为小车就已经很高了，结果领奖台的其他选手居然也不矮，让他们这些人简直是要仰视。

至于其他几个国家的全国锦标赛可谓是各种特色，各有千秋。

但是最出人意料的就是全日了。

也难怪金博洋不想提。

唉……

金杨也不再说什么，这个事吧，其他人是没有办法的，就希望他金博洋能平常心就好，谁知道这个傻孩子一冲动能做出什么不过脑子的事情。

“江哥，你说你是迪士尼里的谁？”金博洋吃掉夹起来的菜，口齿不清的闻到。

“啥？什么迪士尼？”金杨一头雾水。

“就是最近ins上比较火的那个。”他说着又把手机打开，调到一个短视频上，递给他。

屏幕里的人但是没怎么动，但是头顶那个椭圆形的显示框在不断滚动着。

金杨看了一眼，就觉得无聊。

孩子你多大了？三岁吗？

你让他抽这个东西还不如让他去抽那个一年运势的代表字，好歹还有富和帅呢。

把手机递回去，金杨开口告诫到:“你怎么对这个还感兴趣？别给我下套，我可不钻。”

他又不傻。虽然里面的都是卡通人物形象，但是会抽出来什么谁也不能打包票，万一是什么不太合适的角色，他金博洋一定会至少嘲笑他一天的。

“江哥，你就不能有点幽默细胞？对这个感兴趣证明我童心未泯。”金博洋狡辩着。

“行行行，你说啥就是啥。”金杨倒不会和他因为这个东西吵起来，于是便不说了。

吃过饭的金博洋回到家里，对着手机看了半天，也他摆了好几个表情录了一段，只不过和其他人的都不太一样。

抖音里一段视频被他悄悄地发了出去。

好好的迪士尼变成了神奇宝贝，头顶的各种角色图不断跳动，最后停下来的是橙黄色的鸭嘴火兽，而金博洋最后的表情一脸嫌弃，仿佛截图下来就是一个表情包。

【嫌弃.jpg】

远在地球那端的另一个人看到这个小视频的时候，这边基本上天已经擦黑了。

羽生看他这个样子，拎过特意收起来的那个大精灵球抱枕——gpf的时候有冰迷丢给他的，简直是万黄熊中一点红。

将精灵球放到床上摆好，羽生拍了一张照片，觉得还算满意，便点开聊天对话框，直接发了出去。

图片发来的时候金博洋正在刷着手机，点开消息后就看到一颗大精灵球，让他有点摸不着头脑。

“啥意思？”金博洋一脸懵逼地回了一条消息。

“用精灵球捕捉你。”

“然后带回家。”

“这样你就是我的了。”

羽生说。

——End——


End file.
